GameSlave
by Irken Invader Zim
Summary: Zim is depressed! Nuu! >.
1. Got Batteries?

GameSlave

Game Slave

I Don't own anything in this fic, nothing, nudda! O.o;Heh, anyways, THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY! Heheh…

Zim Die Dib!

Down Zim, Dib, put that ray gun away!!

-Clears throat.- Please R/R. Please! Sugoi! Aishiteru minna! -Is high- Fine here ya go. –Lets people read the story.-

Zim opened the door of his home base, leaving G.I.R. sitting on the couch, watching the Scary Monkey Show, eating a brainfreezy, and singing the Doom Song, all at the same time. Computer had run a check on Zim's disguise, giving him an "Okay" which somehow was in G.I.R.'s voice. He let a sigh escape his Irken lips, slinging his poke-dotted backpack over his left shoulder, sliding his right arm into the other strap. His squared eyes hung low in those fake eyes, as Zim began walking toward the pitiful human's facility called "Skool". 

His black human shoes that hid his green feet hit the sidewalk as he walked, were drowned out by the sound of the human stink beast "Dib" who ran up from behind Zim, and hurled a water balloon at the alien. Steam lifted off the green skin of Zim, but mostly it didn't affect him because he had made something that would make water affect him little. Muttering an Irken curse at Dib who kept running, and turned his head behind himself, like a human, and spotted Gaz playing her Game Slave. One might wonder if Gaz was the Game's Slave. 

"Damn it!" Gaz had just died on the last level of her game and wasn't too happy. But when she looked at Zim's green oculars, with her violet, almond framed visions, a smile formed with her lips. Zim could only smile half-heartedly back, somewhat caught at something he had never before seen in her. He shook it off, and finished his walk to Skool, climbing up those stone steps, into the building, and into his sixth grade classroom, right on time.

Mrs. Bitters ranted on about how Earth was so doomed; normally Zim would be shaking his head happily, but today, not because of Dib telling about how doomed -Zim- was, Zim couldn't forget about what happened earlier on his walk to Skool.

"You will never enslave Earth, Zim, they will find out you're an alien, then they'll put you on a table, cut you open---Aiiiiiee!" Zim had taken out his taser he had just ordered, and silently poked Dib with it, sending a medium setting jolt of electricity.

"What was that Mr., Mr.," Mrs. Bitters didn't know Dib's last name, so she skipped it. "DIB! Would you like to share what you were telling Zim to the whole class?"

Yes, I would very much." The teacher ignored Dib, and went back to doing what she was doing before. Zim was staring at the window, or actually, staring at the rain pounding the window. 

"Darn, recess inside today," Came from one of the kid in the back of the room. Before Mrs. Bitters could yell at the kid, the bell for recess went off, and everyone ran to the cafeteria, and went on with their lives. A group of girls talking in one corner, the nerds in another corner, the regular kids in the middle, in on the other side was a girl playing a videogame, and the other a green kid sitting there, using a laptop, typing away. 

Gaz had gotten to the place she was at that morning before she had died but all of a sudden, she ran out of batteries. Searching her pockets, she came up with no batteries, just some pennies, and a piece of paper with some codes on it. 

"The videogame god does not want me to win for some reason…" Gaz told herself. With slumped eyes she rolled them over towards the green kid, her older brother's so called rival, Zim. She noticed the laptop Zim had, ( Yes a human one, with Irken upgrades. ) and remembered from somewhere that laptop's usually came with games already loaded in them. Checking the clock, she found out that at least there was 25 minutes left in recess. She placed the paper, pennies, and Game Slave back into her pocket, and walked toward Zim. 

So how was it? I guess you want me to write more… Now I gotta stay up all night just to finish the next chapter. And thanks for the reviews!


	2. Got Games?

GameSlave

** **

** **

GameSlave

I don't own IZ, or anything at all. So don't sue! -cowers- 

-Steals Ami (Gazzy)'s ZAGR meter: 75%

As Gaz walked toward the Irken, her idiot brother, Dib, who went on yelling about how Zim could have disease or something, stopped her. "Shut up you nerd." She pressed the palm of her hand against Dib's forehead, pushing him away.

"How can this happen!? HOW!?!" Zim was staring wide eyed at the screen, those lilac visions showing his angered mood. "This cannot be!!" Even though Zim was yelling at the top of his lungs, no one seemed to notice except Gaz, who was giggling silently as he hurried over, leaving Dib on the floor, watching his traitor sister go to the enemy. 

"What are you up to green boy?" Gaz asked as she sat next to Zim on the bench, leaning over to see the screen.

"Nothing you filthy meatbag!" Gaz eyed Zim with a look that said, 'What did you say?' "I mean, nothing."

"When your done screaming about how it can't be, can I use your computer?" 

"Why would you need my computer, you have that primitive game thingy." Zim kept staring at the screen.

"I ran out of batteries." She inwardly cursed at herself for forgetting the extra batteries she always packs. How could she be so stupid!? "So Zim? Can I?" He shut his eyes growling for a moment then opened them. 

"Yeah sure, but don't break it!"

"I won't, I won't." She checked on the hard drive for games and found Hearts, Solitaire, Minesweeper, and another game she had never seen. "What's this?" She asked Zim as she opened it. 

"How would I know!?" The whole time Dib was sitting across the room, using binoculars, staring at the two. ( What a cute couple! Hehehe… ) 

"I'm going to kill that green alien if he even lays a tentacle on her!" A few brainwashed students glanced at the paranormalist, but went back to whatever they were doing before. 

In the beginning of the game on the screen of Zim's laptop, showed two characters kissing each other furiously. Zim was dumbfounded. "Are they eating each other's faces?" 

"No Zim, it's called kissing, I'm younger than you, and even I know that!" 

"Oh, I see? But are they engaging in combat?" Zim was looking closer to the screen, still trying to understand.

"No kissing is something a sign that you love someone." She sighed. He didn't know what kissing was! How weird is that?!

"Love what is LOVE!?!" Zim was kinda getting bad, first it was kissing, and then it was love? What is all this mush!?

"It's…it's…" She couldn't for the dear life of her think of a way to tell Zim what it was, so she faked it. "It's when you're near a person and you start to kind of, well, feel all weird inside…"

"Funny, I seem to feel that way right now…I must be sick with love… I'VE BEEN INFECTED!!" Zim held his head in both hands, screaming about how Earth was doomed, just like the way Dib did his rants about how Zim was doomed. She could only watch and giggle, before she realized something. She was the only one near Zim! Either Zim really was sick, or, or, he was in love with her!

Chapter Two is finished!! ZAGR mushy stuff on the way! MWAHAHAHAH!!! **OBEY THE FIST!**


	3. Got Love?

GameSlave

GameSlave

Chapter Three! Thank you all for reading my fic's! Truthfully, I thought no one was gonna read them! On with the show! -Opens curtains.-

-Steals the meter again.- ZAGR: 100%!! n.n 

"Oh settle down Zim! You're makin' a scene." She had figured it out. Zim really did like her. I mean it wasn't such a bad thing. He and her both hated everything. They both hated Dib. And now she had become a little red, watching Zim rub off invisible germs. Maybe she was attracted to the little green child. Maybe that was the reason in the first place why she had come over here. Before she could say a thing, the recess bell rung and the rest of the kids were getting up and leaving but one kid wearing a long trench coat sat and waited. 

Right before Gaz left, not on her better judgment, or so she thought back then, pressed her lips softly against Zim's own, letting her tongue just touch the inside of his mouth before running off. "Thank you for letting me play on your computer," She called back, getting on here way to class. Zim just sat there, an unusually feeling had begun to stir somewhere below his waist. "Uh…Evil Seductress!" He yelled at her, figuring he was now going to die or something. "Maybe I should go to the nurse…" No, he told himself. He didn't have time to steal organs again. He'd just have to wait to get home.

As Zim got up and replaced his machine back into his backpack, and hurried off to class, he felt someone watching him, but he thought it was just an evil side affect of the "kiss." 

He got through the rest of the day okay, but he didn't tell anyone about the kiss, he wanted to keep it a secret for now. Zim kept it a secret, but Gaz didn't. All she could do for the rest of the day was tell the whole 5th grade about how she had kissed an older kid, and the students could only feel jealous. And Gaz could only feel ecstatic the whole entire day. 

After another "Doom" ranting from Mrs. Bitters, the last bell rang, and the Skool let out. Zim packed up his pencils and paper, placed them in his backpack, and left the class, behind everyone like always, and as he walked down the steps of Skool, he could still feel eyes following him. Those lilac eyes of his had searched the Skool grounds quickly before he left, finding no sign of the idiot Dib, or his sister. 

"Good, I'll have some peace and quiet for once…" Zim had left the Skool area and was half way home before he started hearing footsteps. "Who's there? Show yourself meatbag!" Zim turned quickly, to only see no one behind him. "Its that kiss, that's what doing this to me!"

He had made it closer to his house, and the footsteps sounded even closer. When he quickened his pace so did the footsteps. When he slowed, so did they. When he rounded the last corner his house in sight, he went on a full run, his every fear had begun to find its way to the top of his brain-thing, making him even more scared. He was so close now… If he could just make it… Yes! Zim grabbed hold of the doorknob, turned it to the left, then shoved the door in, slamming it behind him, using all the locks, including the Irken ones too. But when he turned around away from the door, wiping a bead of sweat off his forehead, before he blacked out, he saw a shadowy figure holding what looked like a baseball bat, and slammed it over Zim's head.

"Help…" Zim tried to say, but he was out of breath, and it came out as a "He-" before darkness overcame the green alien.

Zim is in big doo-doo, I'd say. R/R. And get ready for the next chapter, its gonna be a doosey.


	4. Got Strength?

GameSlave

GameSlave

When Zim awoke, he was strapped to a table, exactly what he feared. As soon as his 12 senses came back to him, he heard Dib's voice. 

"See! I told you he was an alien!" Then a few mumbles and grumbles that sounded like they came from an older man. Looking over Zim could see Gaz strapped to the same kind of bed as he was. He tried to talk but something they must have given him wouldn't allow him to talk.

"Let him go Dib!" That was Gaz from beside the mute Zim.

"No, I told you to stay away from him! Now look at you! You have green stuff on your lips!" She indeed had green stuff on her face, but Zim knew that it was just a minor side affect that would occur, if his Irken skin touched human skin for the first time. In addition, he knew that it was harmless and would go away in a few hours. 

"MmMmMMM!!!!!! Came from Zim. The noise came from the bottom of his throat. What he was trying to say was "LET HER GO!!!"

"Hey, fella's looks like our friend has decided to join us. What is that Zim? You want us to expose you to the whole world? Don't worry! We'll do that and more…" Dib went on with one of his evil laughs, Zim struggling against his restraints. "First see what you can do to my stupid sister. Then we'll work on our green friend." 

People began to move in on Gaz, poking her with sharp objects, her screaming the whole time. Whatever stopped Zim from talking had started to wear off because he found himself able to talk again. 

"LET GO OF HER NOW!" After a few more seconds of struggling, Zim finally was able to rip off the restraints, his own evil laugh matching Dib's. In a nano, second he was on top of Dib, pulling back his balled fist, then slamming it against Dib's nose, the impact breaking it easily. A few more left right combos gave Dib two black eyes, a broken nose, and missing a few teeth. Jumping off the crying, and screaming Dib, then turned toward the Swollen Eye Ball members. "WHO WANTS SOME!?"

He leaped, landing on a man, dragging him to the ground, and breaking his nose too. Before he could hurt anyone else, the rest of the Eye Balls ran as fast as they could. 

By now Gaz's lip had stopped swelling green, and had gone back to its regular look, except the bleeding spots made by the sharp objects they used on her. He picked her up, pulling her close, her eyes half open, looking up admirably at Zim. "You okay?"

"I think so…" She put her arms around Zim as he carried her away, through the compound, and out of the double doors, into the darkness of the night, Zim without his disguise, Gaz with a bleeding lip and nose.

Zim ran as fast as his naked Irken legs would take him, Gaz sleeping in his arms. Soon he was at his door, which was opened probably by the people who kidnapped him, or GIR, either way, the door was open, and with Gaz in his arms, he entered the warmth of his homebase, slamming the door behind him.


	5. Got A Beautiful Girl?

GameSlave

GameSlave

Here is the end of this story! Hope you liked it! Also, if you want to read about this same ending only including sex, go to the fanfiction.net home page the to Cartoons, then Invader Zim, and search for GameSlave Sex. Have phun, and thanks for reading!

"Thank you Zimmy…" The tired girl in Zim's arms muttered. She hugged him closer, resting her head against his chest, closing her eyelids. 

Zim with the gothic girl in his arms moved to the couch that GIR lay sleeping in front of set her down slowly careful not to wake her up. He walked away from her, searching for a blanket. As he looked, the thoughts of today's events scrolled through his mind. Waking up that morning, thinking it was just gonna be one of those regular days… walking to Skool seeing Gaz in a different light, tasering Dib, Gaz kissing him, half killing Dib, a beautiful girl on his couch…jeez…a lot for one day. 

He found a nice red and black blanket that was warm, and soft to the touch. Zim walked with it keeping it from touching the ground, walking into the living room to see Gaz asleep on the couch, GIR curled up with her. 

The Irken smiled at the scene, putting the blanket over the two, making sure they could breath. Before 

He went up to his own room, he gave a quick kiss to the gothic child, making sure not to wake her, and headed up to his room.

On the stairs, he sighed, and shook his head. "My life is going to get rally weird right now…" And with that Zim went to bed, waiting for the day ahead.

Hoped you like the story! 


End file.
